This specification relates to launching relevant application in portable computing device.
Several technologies, especially in recent times have tried to address various problems related to application launch in portable computing devices. The sector is still in a nascent stage as much of the patent literature found are only in the publication stage and are yet to be granted. Some types of launch initiative are simple, having software embedded in the mobile terminal or in a server to affect a launch.
US patent application 2010015798 describes a technology where a server acts as repository of data about the application and at any can give information about the when and where a given application was installed. However, it does not have a special method for launch of application.
US patent application 20080163246 also talks of a method for launching an application in a computing device. The description is very generic and the method does not better user experience during download. Besides there is a ambiguity in the disclosure.
WIPO application 20100185727 has a descriptor that allows user to decide whether the application useful or not through a descriptor provided in the PCD.
PCT application number 8069247 uses metadata of application to assist in informing user of whether a given Portable Computing Device can or cannot support an application. Novel method for launch of application is not described.
PCT application number 20050184164 have smart card that resides in a portable Computing Device, however, it needs to interact with the computing device to help user to find the application. The disclosure has no provisions for launching an application in a novel method in a PCD.
US patent application 20070083906 describes a so called, “content navigator,” where the user can access through a mobile terminal content present in another work station. The inventor calls this “launch of content in the mobile station.” However it does not have methods to actually launch application in a Portable Computing Device.
The Chinese patent application 100681928 also describes accessing applications through specific key that bind to certain application key numbers. However, the description does not have any information on servers; types of platform/s served and so on. The inventive idea cannot be improvised for use in various types of platforms and on reading the disclosure one gets the impression that the invention is meant exclusively for BREW applications.
PCT application 100626178 uses RFID codes for accessing an application. However, the user needs to have an RFID reader and other paraphernalia and it cannot be as simple as using a keypad. The device for this can get very expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,221 by Round tree et al, and their earlier U.S. Pat. No. 7,881,703 talks of launching an application through a call intercept method. Here, a user needs to make a call using any a pre-assigned number to reach customer care in a given network. The user is not compelled to finish the call to get help but will be provided with answers directly through via an interactive help menu on the displayed on the mobile phone. However, this technology does not address the need of mobile phones that do not have call intercept capabilities and also not tailored for use in phones with different and sometimes very high-end systems.
There is a need in the art for a novel system that could be used by customers with all types of mobile terminals. There is a particular need for reaching customers who do not have call intercept functions on their mobile phones. The said invention has been devised to address this specific need and help improve quality of user experience when launching applications.
One advantage of the new system over the other close patent is that this system will work in all devices even on all other devices where call intercept is not available.